True Love Is Never Lost
by Nabells
Summary: Karna aku selalu akan mengingat- ingat Apa yang Edward katakan disurat itu, bahwa : "Waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita, waktu yang akan membuktikan besarnya cinta kita untuk bersama. Selamanya"


_Hai Guys... Ini FF baru saya :-) berhubung ALTM nya lagi proses pengetikan. Jadi sebagai gantinya yang ini dulu ya =)_

_hmm. ff ini sepertinya agak OOC ya ;p _

_Disclaimer : Semua yang berhubungan dengan Twilight saga adalah milik Mom Stehenie Meyer. Disini aku cuman menjadi manusia yang mempunyai dunia imajinasi. Alah, hahaha._

_By the way. any way Enjoy Reading guys! =)_

* * *

Hembusan angin membuat rerumputan menari-nari. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di atas bunga-bunga yang bermekaran . Ada dua sepasang sahabat terbaring lemas di rerumputan yang hijau. Satu laki-laki berambut perunggu yang berantakan. matanya yang hijau dan kulitnya yang putih. Sedangkan Satu lagi gadis yang amat sangat cantik. Rambut Coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai indah tanpa hiasan apapun.

"Edward?" Tanya Si gadis yang hampir menyerupai seorang peri. Warna coklat susunya berpadu Indah dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Hmm" Kata si bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu terbaring dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil melihat Awan-awan yang terpajang indah di langit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kata si Gadis kecil itu.

"Langit"

"Hanya langit?" tanya lagi si gadis itu terheran-heran.

"Tidak juga" Tatapannya masih terfokus ke atas. Ke langit yang cerah

"Lalu?"

Bocah itu memandang Gadis kecil yang terbaring tepat di sampingnya. Tidak ada ekspresi. Raut wajahnya datar

"Aku memandangmu" Lalu Edward tersenyum. Rona pipi Bella memerah.

"Aku?"

"Kau tahu Cinta itu apa?" Tanya Edward mengalihkan pertanyaan Bella. Bella mendengus pelan

"Tahu"

"Apa menurutmu?"

"Cinta itu persahabatan" Sahut Bella. Edward bangkit dan duduk bersila.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Edward tersenyum.

Bella tidak menjawab. Tapi pipinya memerah.

"Ya . Cinta Itu persahabatan,Edward. Aku mencintaimu karna kau sahabatku" Katanya sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Edward. Duduk bersila

"Kau tahu arti dari perpisahan?" Tanya Edwrad lagi. Bella memicingkan mata. Lalu matanya menatap langit langit yang mulai mendung.

"Setiap orang pasti akan mengalami perpisahan. Perpisahan terjadi karena adanya pertemuan

. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Ayah dan Ibuku bertengkar. Pertengkaran yang hebat. Ibuku mengemaskan semua barangnya dan membawa ku pergi. Tapi Ayahku melarangnya. Aku ditarik kesana kesini.

Ayah dan Ibuku masih saling berteriak dan memaki.

Saat itu umurku 6 tahun jadi aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah berlari menuju kamar lalu membanting pintu kencang bersender menutup telinga dan menangis. Gadis kecil yang malang itu menangis. Orang tuanya masih saling berteriak. Gadis kecil itu haya bisa menangis.

Esoknya Aku terbangun.

Tapi aku tak melihat Ibuku, Tidak ada foto-foto Ibuku, Tak ada sarapan yang biasa Ibuku siapkan, Tidak ada kata ucapan "Good morning, My Bella Angel" ,Tidak ada kecupan yang biasa ibuku berikan , Tidak ada lagi sosok seorang ibu yang menyisir rambutku, menghiasi rambutku, mengepang rambutku atau pun menguncir rambutku. Aku kehilangan sebagian dari ibuku. Aku kehilangan sebagian hidup ku" Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Bella. Matanya memerah, Edward menyeka Air matanya dengan Punggung tangannya.

"Hingga pada saat nya hari pertama ku sekolah. Semua para Orang tua menunggu anak nya. Semua anak perempuan mempunyai rambut yang dihiasi berbagai pernak pernik aksesoris. Sedangkan rambutku dibiarkan terkulai lemah di punggungku. Tak ada sosok Ibu yang mendandani Anaknya. Semua anak juga membawa bekal, Sedangkan aku hanya membawa ongkos lebih untuk membeli Jajan. Karna tak ada seorang Ibu yang memasaki masakan untuk bekal anaknya. Carlie tak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Ia bisa menyibukan diri sendiri dengan segelintir tugas-tugasnya. Sedangkan aku? Dulu aku adalah sosok gadis kecil yang masih membutuhkan perhatian orang tua, terutama seorang Ibu. Aku sangat membenci kata perpisahan." Tangisan Bella tak bisa terbendung. Edward memeluk Bella. Bella menangis di dekapannya. Bella merusak kemaja coklatnya dengan air matanya

"Itu sudah 6 tahun lamanya Bella. Sekarang kau bisa memeluk Ibu mu setiap hari" Kata Edward sambil membelai-belai rambut Bella. Ini cukup menenangkan Bella.

"Aku tak mau pertemuan kita berakhir dengan perpisahan, Ed. Aku tak mau kembali menjadi gadis kecil yang cengeng"

Edward masih memeluk gadis yang sedang menangis.

"Kau mau berjanji kan? Tak akan meninggalkanku?" Pinta Bella.

Wajah Edward gelisah.

"Ya "

Esoknya,

13 September..

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Bella. Bella sengaja datang ke sekolah lebih cepat. Ingin sekali Ia menunggu Kejutan yang biasa Edward berikan di setiap hari ulang tahun seperti tahun sebelum-belum nya.

.

.

.

Tapi Edward tidak terlihat. Edward tidak masuk sekolah. Ini membuat Bella gelisah. Sepulang sekolah Bella berlari kencang menuju Rumah Edward. Tapi rumahnya kosong tak berpenghuni.

Akhirnya Bella pergi ke padang rumput biasa dimana mereka bermain. Padang rumput itu terlihat kosong, tidak ada Edward.

"Edwardddddddd" Teriak gadis malang itu.

Akhirnya Ia berlari menuju rumah pohon. Bella menemukan sesuatu yang di tancapkan di badan pohon. Seperti surat. Lalu ia membuka dengan penuh harap. Berharap itu adalah teka teki yang Edward buat atas kejutan ulang tahunnya Hari ini. Bella duduk di ayunan putih. Kakinya mengayun-ayun

_Dear Bella_

_Selamat ulang tahun, sayang yang ke 14. Aku mengharapkan kau selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hadiah mu sudah ku sediakan di atas rumah pohon. Naiklah, dan temui aku disana. Aku mencintaimu"_

Hati Bella menggelora, Bella benar. Ini adalah surat kejutan yang sering kali Edward buat. Tapi kenapa harus menaiki rumah pohon? Bella sama sekali belum pernah naik dan masuk kedalam rumah pohon tsb. Alasanya satu. Bella takut ketinggian. Namun, ini semua demi hadiah yang akan Edward tunjukan pada Bella

"Edward?" Panggil Bella sekali lagi. Untuk memastikan sebenarnya. Tapi Edward tidak menjawab. Baiklah~

Bella berusaha memanjat satu persatu tangga tersebut. Tetap fokus dan jangan pernah menengok kebawah. Tetap fokus dan jangan menengok kebawah.

Berhasil!

"Ternyata memanjat itu gampang ya" Batin Bella senang.

Saat Bella sudah berdiri di rumah pohon. Tak ada Edward, yang ada hanyalah foto-foto ku dan Edward yang terpajang rapih di setiap dinging kayu nya. Dan juga Sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk hati. Disamping nya ada Kado dan korek api. Edward meninggalkan kemeja coklatnya yang kemarin Ia pakai.

Tiba-tiba Bella menemukan sebuah surat di bawah kado tersebut. Lalu Bella ambil

"Kejutan lagi!" Batin Bella senang.

_Dear Bella_

_Terimakasih untuk 7 tahun persahabatan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Bahkan melebihi sangat. Aku tak pernah tahu sampai kapan perasaan ini Akan menyiksaku. Bella, Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat mu menangis atau terluka. Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi . Aku harap kau baik-baik saja nanti. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani mu meniup lilin dan memotong kue. Kau bisa lakukan sendiri tanpaku. Sekali lagi bella aku minta maaf. Buat lah sebuah permohonan. Ketika kau meniup lilinya pejamkan matamu. Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doamu. Bella, maaf aku harus pergi. Aku meninggalkan kemejaku karna aku tak mau membawa bagian kesedihanmu bersamaku. Itu akan membuat aku semakin sulit melangkah pergi. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu pergi. Tapi aku harus. Aku berjanji akan datang kembali ketempat ini. Aku akan berjanji akan kembali lagi kepadamu. Aku adalah Edward-mu dan Kau adalah Bella-ku. Waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita, waktu yang akan membuktikan besarnya cinta kita untuk bersama. Selamanya_

_Bella, Jika kau merindukan aku. Tutup matamu dan ingatlah aku. Maka aku akan hadir, walaupun hanya di mimpimu._

_You best friend_

_Edward_

Gadis itu berteriak dan menangis. Semakin lama tangisannya semakin kencang. Bella menangis sambil memeluk kemeja Edward. Manghapus air matanya dengan kemeja nya. Lalu menangis lagi.

Lalu ia terdiam, masih dengan isakannya. Bella mengingat surat Edward tadi _: Buat lah sebuah permohonan. Ketika kau meniup lilinya lalu pejamkan matamu. Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doamu_

Lalu Bella mengambil korek api dan menyalakan Api di lilinya. Bella memejamkan mata bibir tipisnya bergetak _"Tuhan, Aku menginginkan Edward-ku kembali_"

.

.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, jam berubah menjadi hari, hari berubah menjadi minggu, minggu berubah menjadi bulan. Dan bulan telah berganti menjadi tahun.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian.

Bella tidak pernah mengunjungi padang rumputnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat masa kelamnya. Bella berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat semua tentang Edward. Namun Bella juga berusaha untuk tidak melupakannya.

Sampai akhirnya Bella datang ke padang rumput itu. Padang rumput yang telah berubah menjadi ladang liar. Sudah bertahun-tahun Bella tidak berkunjung setelah kejadian itu. Akhirnya Bella berjalan. Terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Ia menemui rumah pohon yang sudah siap roboh. Bella memegang Dua kotak yang sama besarnya. Air matanya menetes dengan deras. Ia memejamkan mata, Lalu ia tersenyum. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ingatannya akan masa lalu nya bersama Edward. Bermain basket, Bernyanyi bersama, Piknik-piknik sederhana, Bermain sepeda, Bermain ayunan, Mereka yang saling berpelukan. Senyum manisnya Edward. Lalu Bella memandang ngeri semuanya. Bella menangis terisak.

Lalu ia menaiki tangga yang dirayapi. Berharap tak akan rubuh sebelum Ia turun. Saat sampai di atas Bella kembali menangis. Ia memandang foto-fotonya bersama Edward yang telah rusak karna rayap, Melihat kue ulang tahunnya yang telah membusuk dan membau. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kado yang berplastik. Bella mengambil kado tersebut dan digantikan oleh dua kotak yang Ia bawa. Bella turun kebawah lalu duduk di ayunan.

Gadis yang menangis ini menarik nafas pelan, lalu membuka kado yang terlihat lumauan besar. Satu persatu Ia buka bungkusnya. Lalu terlihat sebuah kotak. Bella membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Lalu ia menangis kembali. Ia memeluk Album foto nya. Foto-foto candid hasil Edward. Foto bella saat masih bayi sampai 7 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada foto Edward hanya Foto Bella. Entah dari mana Edward mendapatkannya.

Lalu Bella pergi pulang, berlari sambil memeluk album foto yang dibuat Edward.

Bella tidak pernah datang kembali lagi disini. Di tempat ini. Bella membiarkan rumah pohon itu rubuh karna rayap. Membiarkan rumput-rumput itu tumbuh menjulang tinggi keatas. Tidak ada lagi kupu-kupu. Tidak ada lagi bunga. Tidak ada lagi mereka. Dua pasang sahabat yang saling mencintai. Cinta dalam diam

3 Tahun kemudian.

3 tahun Bella meninggalkan Tempat ini, meninggalkan Forks dan 10 tahun Edward meninggalkan Bella.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok laki-laki berdiri di semak-semak biasanya dua sahabat itu muncul. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi, badan nya ramping namun berotot, rambut yang perunggu di biarkan acak-acakan. Pria itu menyipitkan mata memandang ngeri padang rumputnya. Padang rumput yang kini sudah berubah menjadi ladang jagung. Rumput-rumput itu tumbuh menjulang tinggi. Tingginya hampir sedagu pria itu. Pria itu menjatuhkan tas nya dan berlari. Berlari menerobos tiap rumput-rumput liar itu

"Bellaaaa!" Teriak pria itu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri. Yang Ia lihat adalah padang rumput yang liar berwarna coklat kumuh. Lalu ia terdiam melihat rumah pohonnya yang sudah rubuh. Ia memandang ke atas. Lalu mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat. Lalu Pria itu menaiki tangga nya dengan was-was.

Pria itu duduk di ayunan yang hampir rubuh. Menaruh 2 kotak itu di pangkuannya. Lalu Ia memilih untuk membuka kotak berwarna coklat tua. Saat Ia buka, mata pria itu tercengang. Ia memegang sebuah kemeja yang dulu pernah Ia berikan pada Bella. Kemeja itu dibiarkan kusut seperti tidak pernah di cuci. Tapi kenapa Bella menaruhnya di kotak ini dan membiarkannya?

Ia membuka kotak satu nya lagi. Hanya ada 2 pucuk surat. Lalu Edward menghela nafas pelan

_"Dear Edward"_

_Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku. Kau pergi tanpa penjelasan. Kau sama sekali tidak memberi tahu ku kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku. Kau anggap aku apa? Aku sahabat mu kan? Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau sama sekali tidak meninggalkan aku apa-apa kecuali surat konyol mu. Kau tahu? Aku kesepian. Aku menjadi gadis kecil yang cengeng. Aku selalu menangis dibawah pohon. Di tempat ini, Edward. Kadang aku bersikap idiot. Mencari mu kemana-mana seolah-olah kau sedang mengajakku bermain petak umpet. Aku berlari sambil meneriakkan namamu. Berulang-ulang kali. Mencari mu hingga kedalam hutan tempat biasa kita mencari kayu bakar. Lalu kesungai, dimana tempat dimana kita sering memancing. Aku terus memanggilmu. Tapi kau tak pernah keluar dari persembunyianmu. Hingga akhirnya aku menangis._

_Edward, Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku terlalu bodoh tidak mengatakannya pada mu. _

_Setiap di hari ulang tahunku, Aku selalu menyalakan lilin lalu mengingat-ngingat perjataan mu -Buat lah sebuah permohonan. Ketika kau meniup lilinya Pejamkan matamu. Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doamu-_

_Aku selalu berdoa - Tuhan, Kembalikan Edward. -_

_Ulang tahun ku yang ke 16 aku melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu berdoa "Tuhan, Aku ingin Edward-ku kembali"_

_Sampai akhirnya ulang tahun ku yang ke- 19 aku memibta Tuhan untuk mengembalikan mu kepada ku._

_Di ulang tahun ku yang 20 Aku masih melakukan hal yang sama namun dengan harapan yang berbeda, Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa. "Tuhan, Dicintai dan disayangi Edward adalah_

_anugerah terindah yang tuhan berikan padaku. Maka itu, jaga Ia. Aku akan pergi. Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini seperti Edward meninggalkan aku. Tanpa jejak, Tanpa penjelasan." Dan kau tahu Edward? Lilin itu tiba-tiba padam sebelum aku meniupnya. Ini jawaban kalau aku memang harus pergi meninggalkanmu. _

_Aku harus melanjutkan kehidupanku yang tertunda. Kau telah membawa pergi setengah hidupku, Edward. Aku hidup selama kau pergi seperti mayat yang bisa bergerak, mayat yang bisa makan, dan mayat yang selalu menangis. Kau telah membawa Emmett yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kaka, kau telah membawany pergi bersamamu. Tak ada lagi laki-laki yang mengejek ku, tak ada laki laki-laki yang bisa membuat ku tertawa karna kekonyolannya. Kau juga membawa Alice pergi. Tak ada lagi yang akan merias rambutku. Tak ada lagi Alice yang selalu ada untukku. Kau membawa semua nya pergi. Tapi aku berjanji ketika aku akan pergi, aku tak akan membawa semua kehidupan ku pergi bersama ku. Aku hanya pergi membawa sebagian cinta mu. Aku selalu berjanji akan terus mencintai mu Edward. Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu selamanya. Setiap hari untuk selamanya. Walau aku harus mengorbankan waktu ku untuk menunggu mu. Aku tidak pernah keberatan menunggu siapa pun berapa lama pun selama aku_

_mencintainya. Selama aku mencintai mu. Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan cinta kita bersatu, Cinta itu tak akan pernah hilang. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Edward. Kita akan bertemu. Walau entah kapan._

_Aku harus pergi, Dan aku sangat mencintaimu._

_You Old friend_

_Bella_

Laki-Laki itu membeku. Air matanya menetes. Lalu ia memegang cincin yang terpasang indah di jari manisnya. Cincin emas itu terlihat longgar. Sampai akhirnya Edward melepaskan cincin itu dan melemparnya jauh. Entah cincin itu akan mendarat dimana. Lalu Edward Berlari kerumah Bella. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Bella benar-benar pergi tanpa jejak. Edward masih mencariya. Kesana kemari. Dari tempat ke tempat. Tapi Nihil. Tak ada Bella.

Hingga akhirnya 4 tahun berlalu. Edward hidup di penuhi penyesalan. Ia telah menyakiti dua hati. Termaksud hati mantan tunangan nya. Edward membatalkan hari pernikahannya demi Bella. Dan Edward telah menyakiti hati Bella. Karna selama Ia pergi Ia malah sibuk mencintai orang lain. Sedang kan Bella sibuk menangis menunggu Nya dan setia untuk mencintainya.

Edward kini tinggal di Seattle. Baru 2 minggu memang. Edward pulang kantor miliknya, lalu berjalan keliling-liling kota Seattle. Mobil Volvonya Ia parkirkan di taman. Sedangkan Edward berjalan kaki. Ia memakai kemeja coklat dengan dasi yang ia longgarkan. Lalu ia duduk sendiri. Mencoba meng refresh dirinya. Meeting yang menyebalkan tadi membuat nya ingin muntah.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang bocah laki laki itu datang.

Edward hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Berusaha sesopan mungkin kepada anak kecil.

"Kau mau?" Tanya bocah itu sambil menjulurkan Eskrim Stawberry yang baru saja ia jilati. Edward hanya menggeleng dan masih tersenyum.

"Dimana ibumu?" Tanya Edward.

"Mom? Ada urusan. Sebentar lagi juga Ia akan menjemputku" Kata si bocah itu masih menjilat-jilatkan Eskrimnya.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana anak dan istrimu?" Tanya Bocah itu. Edward tersentak kaget. Umurnya yang sudah memasuki 26 tahun belum juga didampingi seorang istri dan mempunyai seorang anak. Edward menggeleng

Ia mengendus pelan.

"Aku tidak memiliki kedua nya"

"Masa? Cowok se keren kau tidak mempunyai istri?" Kata si bocah yang memandang Edward sekilas. Lalu fokus lagi ke Eskrimnya.

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum"

Kata Edward sambil menyusupkan kedua jari kemarinya ke dalam rambut perunggunya.

Keren? Wow.

"Dimana Ayahmu?" Tanya Edward lagi.

Bocah itu mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia mendongak ke atas. Kelangit yang cerah. Mengabaikan Eskrimnya

"Entah. Aku tak pernah melihat Dad sejak aku lahir. Umm. Tapi mom pernah bilang dad sekarang berada di tempat yang paling bahagia, Surga namanya" Bocah kecil itu menunduk lalu menjilati Eskrimnya lagi. Edward menyesali pertanyaan nya tadi. Itu pasti akan membuat hati bocah itu memgingat-ingat Ayahnya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Kata Edward berusaha mengalihkan kesedihan laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Edward. Edward junior"

Kata anak itu.

"Kau?" Tanya nya balik. Bocah itu menatap Ke arah Edward.

"Namamu sama Dengan aku. Namaku juga Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Nama yang panjang " Kata Edward yang menoleh sekilas kearah bocah yang sedang menatapnya. Lalu tiba- tiba Edward bergetar. Edward melihat bola mata coklat susu. Bola mata yang mirip seperti Mata Bella. Mata milik Bella-nya Cintanya.

Positif Edward. Mata yang berwarna coklat susu kan banyak

"Nama ku juga seperti mu. Namun tidak ada Cullen nya. Hanya ada Edward Antony Masen Junior. Nama yang panjang" Bocah laki-laki itu masih menjilati Eskrimnya.

Edward masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba Air matanya jatuh tepat di pipinya. Bola mata coklat susu yang sama persis seperti milik Bella. Dan nama bocah itu sama seperti Namanya.

"Edward..." Panggil seseorang yang ia kenali. Suara itu seperti suara...

"Bella.."

7 tahun kemudian.

Bella POV

Semua yang telah aku lalui bersama Edward kini sudah kembali. Edward ada disampingku, Aku duduk tepat di pelukannya, bersender manja di dada bidangnya. Edward sedang mengawasi anak- anak kami. Edward junior Culleb dan Katrina Agatha masen Cullen. Edward juga mencintai anak buah hasilku dengan Riley. Mantan suamiku yang meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu aku sedang mengandung Edward junior. Kehilangan Riley membuka lubang yang dalam itu kembali semakin aku memasukinya semakin sesak. Akhirnya aku berjuang sendiri. Melahirkan Edward Kecilku dengan selamat. Aku bekerja serabutan kesana kemari untuk menghidupkan anak semata wayangku. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Edward. Edward disini bersama ku. Ia membawa kami kerumah besarnya. Edward sangat mencintai E. J (Edwar junior) Layaknya Mencintai anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan E.J juga sangat mencintai katrina. Buah hasilku bersama Edward. Unurnya sudah 6 tahun. Rambutnya seperti ku coklat dan matanya seperti Edward hijau terang.. Garis wajah katrine sama seperti Nya. Aku sempat kesal, karna tak ada yang lain yang mirip dengan ku kecuali Rambut nya. Aku mengelus-elus perutku yang semakin membuncit. Berharap anak ke tiga ku dan anak kedua Edward akan sama mirip denganku. Ya semoga. E. J sedang membuat kan mahkota Ratu untuk Katrina. Mengajarkannya merajut tiap tangkai dahan-dahan yang mengering. Aku dan Edward duduk manis di taman rumah yang sangat amat luas.

"Momma…. Look, E.J membuat kan aku ini" Kata Katrina sambil berlari kearahku

Aku hanya tersenyum dan membawa Katrina kedalam pelukanku. Kami bertiga berpelukan.

"Dad…" E. J memanggil Edward. Edward hanya mengangkat Kepala dan tersenyum.

"Besok lusa aku ada pertandingan basket di Forks. melawan junior school Forks. kau mau menemani ku disana?" Kata E. J sambil duduk di samping Edward. tangan Edward masih membelai-belai rambut ku.

"Oh itu tentu," Kata Edward

"Thanks Dad. Kau memang ayah terbaikku!" Kata E. J girang

Edward mengacak-acak rambut E. J yang hitam pekat.

Kami hanya tertawa bersama.

Katrina tidur di pangkuanku. Sedang kan Edward sedang mengajari Edward junior memainkan basket. Mereka Tertawa bersama, Jatuh bersama, dan memilik style yang sama.

Cinta itu seperti pelangi di mana masing-masing warna akan mengalir. Merah sama seperti jantung yang berdetak dan keberanian cinta yang membara. . Jingga melambangkan kekuatan dan kesehatan. Orange sangat manis menggambarkan keceriaan. Kuning adalah sinar matahari yang bersinar setiap hari. Hijau, memiliki banyak kegembiraan. Ungu adalah warna cinta. Dengan masing-masing warna datang dengan senyum manis yang membuat jantung bedetak setiap harinya.

Tuhan telah mempersatukan kita. Mempersatukan kami kembali. Dan Kami percaya satu hal. Bahwa Tuhan mempersatukan kita karna satu alasan. Yaitu Takdir. Takdir Tuhan membawa Edward kembali kepelukanku. Cinta itu tidak akan pernah mati. Tidak akan pernah hilang. Cinta Edward yang membuat aku bertahan.

Karna aku selalu akan mengingat- ingat Apa yang Edward katakan disurat itu, bahwa :

**_"Waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita, waktu yang akan membuktikan besarnya cinta kita untuk bersama. Selamanya"_**

* * *

Oh ya, Aku punya song lisy nya loh, Nih ya..

_Rihana - cry_

_Sleeping at last - Turning Page_

_Taylor Swift - Last Kiss_

_Rihana - Love The way you lie_

_Linkin Park - With You_

**Jangan Lupa klik Review ya guys =)**


End file.
